gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Swann's Heights
Publishing Order and Prolouge This document is an account of the first battle of The Second Anglo-Spanish War. The battle occured on the fourteenth of June, in the year 1744, on the heights above Port Royale as well as the surrounding island. The Battle Chapter I Colonel Jonathan Lawford of the King's 74th was making his daily rounds through Port Royale, inspecting the sentries posted throughout the island and town. As Lawford passed by the usually busy pawn shop, Lawford remembered it was the East India Company convoy's returning day, and so the inhabitants of the island were awaiting their return. The town itself seemed rather empty for that reason, and Lawford was just thinking of entering the ''Royal George ''tavern, a place he frequently visited for its fine brandy, when an aide spurred up beside him. "Colonel Lawford, your presence is requested by the honourable Captain Sir Edward Sandridge. He deems it important that you come at your best speed." the aide said matter of factly, and leaned down from his saddle to hand Lawford a dispatch that was evidently written from the Captain. Sandridge was a naval Captain who had recently arrived from England to replace the previous Commander of Naval Activity in the Antilles area, and the man naturally annoyed Colonel Lawford. "Very well. My respects to the Captain, and I shall be in his presence within the hour." Lawford said quietly, taking the dispatch and gazing off into the distance at what he thought was a flame, but he couldn't entirely make out what it was and therefore shifted his glance back towards the aide, who saluted smartly and rode off. The Colonel decided that Sandridge had lost a bottle of wine, or something of the sort, because although he was competent enough, the Captain was constantly bothering Lawford and his Royal Marines with personal troubles. Technically, Lawford was superior to Sandridge, but because Sandridge had been brevetted Commodore, the two were equals in rank. Lawford walked back to the guard house by the gate and nodded at the two sentries guarding the entrance to the town as they snapped to attention. He unpicketed his horse, swung up into the saddle, and trotted off towards the fort. Chapter II Colonel Lawford spurred up at the gates of Fort Williams. A young drummer boy that was laying against the foot of a palm tree looked up from under the brim of his shako, only to fall back into a deep sleep again. Lawford looked around, hoping to see a sentry, but saw none, and so walked over to the officers' quarters where a startled marine Captain stumbled out of the doorway. His hair was tousled and his vest was unbuttoned. He was lacking a jacket and sword. "Are you the officer of the day?" Lawford asked. "Y-yes, sir." "Well then where is the battallion of the day?" "I wish I knew, sir. Captain Sandridge came down here about ten minutes ago and took 'em all back up to the fort." "Did he give you any specific orders?" "No, sir. D'ya have orders, sir?" Lawford handed the dispatches the aide had given him a half hour before and marched back the still startled Captain. It was a short walk from the gates to the fort itself, and when he got to the courtyard he saw four battallions drilling in the square. Category:Fan Creations Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO